El verdadero significado de la familia
by Kaitlin Green Astro Ranger
Summary: Después de la muerte de los padres de Hermione, ella descrubre que su tutor será una persona inesperada. Y muchas otras sopresas están guardadas para todos. AU Empieza el verano después de OOTP.Traducción de "The Real Meaning of Family" de Tamara72.
1. Chapter 1

Después de la muerte de los padres de Hermione, ella descrubre que su tutor será una persona inesperada. Y muchas otras sopresas están guardadas para todos. Empieza el verano después de "La Orden del Fénix". AU después de "La Orden del Fénix".

Los personajes del universo Harry Potter pertenecen a la Sra Rowlings, y yo los utilizo para mi imaginación.

Capítulo 1 - Un triste final para una tarde increíble.

Ron y Hermione salieron del teatro cogidos de la mano y fueron a un lugar tranquilo para coger el Autobús Noctámbulo para ir a casa de Hermione. Ésta era su cuarta cita oficial, y Hermione había convencido a Ron para ver "Les Miserable". La obra les encantó. Ron nunca había ido a ver algo parecido antes, y estuvo atento toda la obra.

Ron reunió el valor suficiente para pedir a Hermione una cita durante la última vez que estuvieron en la enfermería, cuando estaban solos. Decidieron esperar hasta el verano porque así podrían salir sin los ojos de sus compañeros vigilándoles en Hogwarts, sin mencionar a Ginny y Harry. Para sus citas anteriores, los padres de Ron creían que Hermione le estaba dando clases o simplemente yendo juntos a algún sitio. Ellos no sospechaban que la relación entre Ron y Hermione, lentamente se estaba convirtiendo de amistad a algo más.

En el Autobús Noctámbulo, se sentaron muy cerca, alternando discusiones sobre la obra con besos. A Hermione le encantaba besarse con Ron. Ron le pidió oficialmente que fuera su novia a lo que ella respondió muy contenta "Sí". Ellos decidieron que Harry era el que tenía que ser el primero en saberlo y que lo guardarían en secreto hasta entonces. Por suerte estaban planeando ver a Harry ese fin de semana pero Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa por la reacción que pudiera tener Harry. Ron le aseguraba que Harry se alegraría por ellos y que probablemente ni le sorprendería.

Salieron del Autobús Noctámbulo poco antes de la casa de Hermione y caminaron hacia ella. Mientras se acercaban, vieron una multitud y flashes en esa dirección. Hermione de repente sintió que se le hacía un nudo en su estómago, y cogiendo la mano de Ron con fuerza mientras se dirigían rápidamente a su casa.

"Por favor, dejarme pasar." Pidió Hermione. Sus vecinos al verla se apartaron rápidamente para dejar pasar a la joven pareja.

Hermione fue directa hacia la casa pero un policía la detuvo. " Lo siento señorita, pero no puedes pasar."

"Es mi casa." Dijo Hermione.

"¿Eres Hermione Granger?" Le preguntó el policía.

"Si. Este es mi novio, Ron Weasley." Dijo Hermione mientras apretaba con seguridad la mano de Ron.

"¿Podéis venir conmigo? Tenemos unas personas esperándoos en casa de vuestros vecinos." Les dijo el policía mientras les conducía a la casa.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Te lo explicarán tan pronto como estemos en casa de tus vecinos." Le contestó el policía.

Cuando entraron, el policía les condujo a la sala de estar. Dentro habían otros dos policías con Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Todos se callaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella había entrado a la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están mis padres?" preguntó Hermione que empezaba a asustarse.

"Señorita Granger y Señor Weasley, entrar y sentaros, por favor." Les dijo el Profesor Dumbledore mientras se levantaba y les señalaba un asiento cerca de Remus.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Hermione se sentó entre Ron y Remus. Cuando se terminaron de acomodar, el profesor Dumbledore les habló de nuevo, " Señorita Granger, esta noche mientras el señor Weasley y tú estaban fuera, unas personas entraron en casa de tus padres y los asesinaron."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Ron mientras rodeaba con el brazo de forma protectora alrededor de Hermione, y ella se apoyó en él.

"Fue brutal. Se tendrá que hacer una autopsia para establecer la causa exacta de la muerte." Le respondió uno de los policías.

"¿Puedo verlos?" preguntó Hermione quedamente.

"No creo que sea una buena idea." Dijo el policía.

¿No me necesitáis para identificarlos? Preguntó.

"Hermione," le dijo con tranquilidad Remus tomando su barbilla y girando su cara para que le mirara directamente. "El profesor Dumbledore ha identificado a tus padres. Son ellos. Y aunque entiendo tu deseo de verlos por ti misma, necesitas preguntarte si quieres cambiar tu último recuerdo de ellos cuando te fuiste esta tarde, o como están ahora. Hermione, No creo que quieras verlos en ese estado."

Cuando vió el cariño, la preocupación y la honestidad en la cara de Remus, ella empezó a llorar. Ron la abrazó con más fuerza mientras la apretaba más contra su pecho. Remus tomó una de sus manos, mientras Tonks se arrodillaba frente a ella para tomar su otra mano.

"Oficial Tonks, necesitamos terminar nuestra investigación. Vamos a unirnos con los demás en la escena del crimen. Creo que tiene todos los papeles para hacer los trámites para la custodia de la señorita Granger." Dijo el policía y él y sus compañeros empezaron a marcharse.

Tonks le miró rápidamente y le respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

"Bien, entonces lo dejo a tu cargo."

Después de que se fueran los policías, volvió a centrarse en la joven que estaba llorando frente a ella. "Hermione, ¿has hablado alguna vez con tus padres sobre tu custodia en caso de que murieran?"

"Un poco, se que pensaron en los Weasley, pero pensaron que serías demasiado trabajo para ellos. También pensaron en Remus, pero por desgracia la ley mágica lo previene. Sé que también hablaron con Remus y el profesor Dumbledore, pero no se que decidieron." Contesto Hermione en voz baja cogiendo la mano de Remus mientras volvía a los brazos de Ron.

"Hermione, tus padres nombraron al profesor Severus Snape como tu tutor".

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes del universo Harry Potter pertenecen a Ms. Rowlings, yo solo los utilizo para mi imaginación.

Nota de la traductora: Este fic no es mío, simplemente lo estoy traduciendo, el original es de tamara72 con el nombre "The Real Meaning of Family".

Capítulo 2 – Conoce a la mujer.

Severus Snape paso los dedos por su pelo negro corto mientras corría hacia la puerta delantera donde escuchaba golpes. "¿Quién es?" preguntó.

Minerva Mc Gonagall, Subdirectora de Hogwarts" respondió una voz familiar al otro lado de la puerta.

Severus abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar, "¿Mamá, que estas haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche?" respondió la mujer, su pelo marrón oscuro caía por su espalda mientras entraba a la entrada detrás de Severus.

"Hola Anna, ¿dónde están los demás?" preguntó Minerva mientras pasaba entre Severus y su hija guiándolos al comedor.

"Acostados, es bastante tarde." Respondió Anna a su madre.

"Minerva, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó preocupado Severus mientras permanecían en medio del comedor.

"Albus, me notificó que ha habido un ataque esta noche. Los padres de Hermione Granger fueron brutalmente asesinados. Por suerte, la señorita Granger estaba fuera con Ronald Weasley en ese momento. Él y Remus llevarán a Tonks, a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley esta noche aquí. Les informó Minerva.

"¡Oh!, pobre chiquilla." Dijo Anna con tristeza.

"¿Por qué aquí?" preguntó Severus.

"Parece ser, que sus padres te han elegido, Severus, para ser el tutor de la señorita Granger si ellos murieran." Respondió Minerva.

"Madre mía" pudo decir Anna.

Severus se sentó en la silla más cercana con la sorpresa reflejada en su cara. "Yo, ¿Por qué me han elegido a mí? Yo creía que habían elegido a Arthur y Molly Weasley o tú, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que te admira la chica."

"Parece ser, que cuando la señorita Granger empezó a estudiar en Hogwarts, sus padres pidieron una lista de profesores que cumplieran ciertos requisitos, y parece que vosotros cumplís todos."

"Prepararé la habitación de invitados." Dijo Anna pensando en todas las cosas que había que preparar rápidamente. "Asumo que el señor Weasley insistirá en quedarse con ella también esta noche, ¿no?".

"Si, estoy seguro de que lo hará." Dijo Severus saliendo de la sorpresa. "me gustaría que Remus y Tonks se quedaran también, sería bueno tener un adulto o dos con los que ella estuviera a gusto."

"Sí, es una buena idea. Albus y yo podemos ir a casa de los Weasley y explicarles la situación después. Molly no se pondrá contenta porque su hijo no vuelve esta noche, pero no podemos separarlo de ella esta noche." Asintió Minerva.

"Mamá, ¿me puedes ayudar a preparar las habitaciones?" Preguntó Anna.

"Sí, Severus puede esperar a vuestros invitados. Creo que estarán aquí más pronto de lo que pensamos." Contestó y siguió a Anna por las escaleras.

Severus paseó alrededor del comedor, parando a veces para colocar bien un objeto mientras esperaba. Se alegró de que Remus estuviera con ellos. Ellos tendrían que explicar muchas cosas y el sería un buen mediador entre los dos bandos durante la explicación. Paró y miró las fotografías sobre la mesa. Han pasado casi trece años desde que se sacó esa fotografía. Era del día que se casó con Anna, con solo Remus, Albus y Minerva presentes.

Fue justo después del funeral de James y Lily cuando hizo amistad con Remus. Los dos habían perdido a sus mejores amigos ese día, y fueron al pub "Cabeza de Puerco" para beber whiskey, hasta que Aferboth llamó a Albus para que se los llevara. Albus los llevó a casa de Minerva y fue allí, donde conoció a Anna.

Al año siguiente, cuando Severus comenzó a dar clase en Hogwarts, y Anna estaba en su último año, se hicieron amigos. La noche antes de su graduación, Anna fue a la habitación de Severus y le pidió que se casara con ella. Él se sorprendió. Se había enamorado lentamente de ella a lo largo del año, pero nunca pensó en ello. Por eso Anna, siendo Anna, tomó el control. Algo que había heredado definitivamente de su madre.

Él se sorprendió más cuando los padres de Anna no pusieron ninguna pega a su matrimonio. Severus agradeció mucho que Remus los apoyara. Aunque en privado se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, en público, mantenían la misma actitud que en el colegio. Era para mantener a salvo las actividades secretas de Severus. Y lo que es más importante, para mantener su familia a salvo.

Severus salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Severus fue a contestar, "¿Quién es?"

"Soy Remus Lupin, hombre lobo y padrino de tu boda. Vienen conmigo Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks y Albus Dumbledore." Oyó la respuesta de la voz familiar.

Severus abrió la puerta y dejó que pasaran a sus invitados. Después de saludarlos los invitó a pasar al comedor. Remus y Albus saludaron a Severus con un gesto rápido, mientras Hermione cabizbaja, apretaba con sus manos las de Remus y las de Ron. Él también se dio cuenta de las caras sorprendidas de Ron y Tonks cuando vieron su aspecto, con el pelo corto y vestido en vaqueros y una camiseta ligera.

"Por favor sentaros." Dijo Severus señalando el sofá. Remus guió a Hermione y a Ron hacia uno de los sofás para tomar asiento. Albus se sentó en una silla al lado del sofá. Tonks se acomodó cerca de Remus en sofá a lo que Severus miró a Remus y vio su petición silenciosa de no decir nada. Severus sabía que Remus se había enamorado de la loca Auror, pero pensaba que él no era el suficientemente bueno para ella. También sabía que Tonks también estaba enamorada de Remus pero ella pensaba que no era lo suficientemente inteligente para Remus. Se habían convertido en el proyecto de la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden y de su familia. Ellos odiaban ver como se desaprovechaba tanto amor.

"Señorita Granger." Todos se giraron y vieron a Minerva entrando en el comedor seguida de Anna. Hermione se soltó las manos y corrió hacia Minerva, que abrazó a la joven que quería tanto como si fuera su hija.

Severus siguió de pie y Anna se puso a su lado. Cuando llegó a su lado él cogió su mano y dijo, "Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, y Nymphadora…"

"Llámame Tonks." Respondió automáticamente Tonks, haciendo que sonrieran todos, incluida Hermione.

"OK, Tonks, esta es mi mujer Anna. Anna, estos son Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Tonks."

"Lamento conoceros en este momento tan triste. Hermione, mi madre y yo te hemos preparado una habitación arriba, y Tonks, Remus y Ron, Severus pensó que sería conveniente que también os quedarais esta noche. Hay sitio para Tonks en la habitación de Hermione, y estoy segura de que los hombres no les importará dormir en los sofás esta noche. Remus tiene que estar acostumbrado." Les informó Anna.

Severus vio el cambio de miradas entre Ron y Remus, y de nuevo la conocida "Te lo dije" en los ojos de Remus.

"Un momento, ¿Tu madre y tú?" preguntó Tonks mirando a Anna y a Minerva.

"Si, Anna, es la hija de Minerva y..." empezó a decir Severus pero fue interrumpido por algo que sonó como las pisadas de elefantes corriendo por las escaleras y la entrada de sus tres hijos al comedor, los dos más mayores asustados, su hija mayor calmando a su hermana pequeña, mientras su hijo intentaba explicar la situación por encima de los gritos.

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a Ms. Rowlings, y yo los utilizo para mi imaginación.

Nota de la traductora: Este fic no es mío, el original es de tamara72 con el título "The Real Meaning of Family".

Capítulo 3- Conoce a los hijos.

"Brian, cálmate." dijo Severus mientras iba a coger a la niña de cuatro años de los brazos de su hermana.

"Sh, Lily, ya pasó." Dijo Severus suavemente masajeando su espalda mientras su hija ocultaba su cara en su hombro y se tranquilizaba.

"Okay, ahora Brian, ¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó Anna.

"No estoy seguro, estaba durmiendo, y tenía ese sueño tan raro de estar dentro de un tornado, y de repente me despierto con los gritos de Lily." Dijo Brian de diez años.

"Remy, ¿sabes qué es lo que ha pasado?" preguntó Severus mientras tranquilizaba a Lily.

"Fui corriendo al cuarto de Brian cuando oí los gritos de Lily, y en un segundo vi todas las cosas de Brian volando alrededor de su habitación antes de que se cayeran al suelo. Está hecha un verdadero desastre," Dijo Remy de 12 años, la última parte la dijo dando a entender que no iba a ayudar a limpiarlo.

"¿Te asustaste cuando viste las cosas de Brian volando alrededor de la habitación?" preguntó Severus a Lily, ella contestó asintiendo con la cabeza porque todavía la tenía escondida en el hombro de su pare. Severus besó su frente.

"¿Fue su primera vez?" preguntó Minerva desde su sitio cerca de Albus, era evidente el tono orgulloso y feliz en su voz. Por el jaleo todos se habían levantado y Hermione volvió a su sitio entre Remus y Ron.

"Sí." Dijo Anna contenta.

"¿De que fue mi primera vez?" preguntó Brian preocupado.

"Creemos que tuviste tu primera experiencia con la magia." Dijo Anna abrazando a su hijo contenta.

"Ves, no es nada malo, sólo era Brian haciendo su primera magia accidental. él estaba soñando con un tornado, y también pasó en su habitación." Dijo Severus a su hija besando su frente, antes de mirar a Brian, " estoy muy contento, Brian." Dijo mirándolo.

"Gracias papá." Dijo Brian. " ¿Eso quiere decir que recibiré mi carta este verano? Cumplo once años el 23 de Julio." Preguntó Brian mirando a Minerva y a Albus.

"Estoy seguro de que será así." Dijo muy orgulloso el profesor Dumbledore.

Anna interrumpió diciendo, " De todas maneras, podemos discutirlo después, hay unas persona aquí que os gustaría conocer."

Los niños se giraron para ver a los demás y Lily sacó su cara del hombro de su padre para ver quién estaba allí. "Tío Remus." Le llamó buscándole y Remus fue a cogerla de los brazos de su padre, dando un abrazo también a Remy y a Brian.

"Hola guapa." Dijo Remus dando un beso a la frente de Lily girándose para ver a los niños mayores. "Niños, parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que os vi."

"Niños, estos son Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Nymphadora…" empezó a decir Severus cuando le interrumpieron tanto Tonks como su mujer diciendo, "Es Tonks." Mientras su mujer le pegaba en el hombro.

"Si se lo iba a decir." Dijo sonriendo Severus a su mujer antes de terminar las presentaciones, "De todas maneras, estos son mis hijos y de Anna. Esta es Remy, ella estará en su segundo año en Hogwarts, y Brian deberá empezar en septiembre en Hogwarts. Y esta es Lily, tiene solo cuatro años."

"¿Este es Ron, el chico que derrotó a la abuela al ajedrez mágico?" preguntó Lily, sorprendida por las celebridades que estaban en su casa.

"Y nadie más lo ha logrado desde que ella era una niña." Añadió Remy. Ron asintió con la cabeza y se puso rojo ante tantos halagos.

"Hermione Granger, el tío Remus dice que eres la bruja más inteligente de tu edad." Dijo Brian igual de sorprendido.

"Papá dijo que eres probablemente la bruja más inteligente de cualquier edad, mamá y papá no se pueden creer que estés en Gryffindor en vez de Ravenclaw. Yo estoy en Ravenclaw." Dijo Remy y Hermione también se puso roja.

"No recuerdo ninguna Remy Snape que fuera seleccionada el año pasado." Dijo Ron.

"Voy como Remy Gall en Hogwarts. Todos pensaron que sería lo mejor si la gente no supiera que el profesor Snape era mi padre, y el director y la subdirectora mis abuelos.

"¡Abuelos!" dijo Ron en voz alta.

"Sí, Anna es la hija de Minerva y mía." Confirmó Albus.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes del universo Harry Potter pertenecen a Ms. Rowlings, y yo los utilizo para mi imaginación.

**Nota de la tradutora**: P_rimero gracias por los reviews!! son fantásticos!:) Parezco un poco pesada pero os recuerdo que este fic no es mío, es de tamara72 con el título original: "The Real Meaning of Family". Espero que os guste!_

**maring:** _muchas gracias por el review, ya te mandaré una ambulancia con un médico guapo para que te salve del ataque;) debo reconocer que a mí también me dió uno de la impresiónxDD gracias:D_

**ru-em:** _Gema muchas gracias por tus reviews!! a mí siempre me gustó Snape, me pareció en los libros el héroe incomprendido... por eso me gustó tanto como a tí esta cara de él, de superpapáxDD y muchas de nadas;)_

**Michelle Weasley Fenton:** _touché a tu review:D_

**Ten-Ten23:**_ me alegro de que te guste:) espero poder actualizar regularmente pero entre trabajo y reformas en casa estoy que no paro:(_

**Ginny2812:** _Otro touché para tí. A mí me encantan los AU también y éste en particular me encantó. Espero actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana si las obligaciones me dejan:S_

Capítulo 4- El verdadero Severus Snape

"Todo esto es increíble."Dijo Ron mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Hermione. El profesor Dumbledore pidió una pausa para dejar que Hermione se acomodara un poco y los hijos de Snape volvían a la cama. Los hijos del profesor Snape habían pedido que Remus y su padre les acostaran, y Anna empezó a hacer té con la ayuda de Tonks.

Los profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall ya se habían ido para informar a los Weasley y al resto de la Orden de lo que había pasado esta noche. Por eso Hermione y Ron estaban ahora estaban solos sentados en el sofá del comedor de la casa de Snape, intentando asimilar todo lo que habían visto esta noche de golpe.

"Es difícil de creer que hace tan sólo unas horas estábamos viendo a Jean Valjean cantando sobre un nuevo día." comentó Ron.

"Ya no sé cuantas sorpresas más podré aguantar. Sin embargo el shock de descubrir a la familia de Snape, me ha ayudado a no pensar en mis padres." Dijo Hermione mientras las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas. "Ron, soy huérfana."

Ron puso sus brazos alrededor de Hermione y la acercó más a él. Ella giró su cara hacia su pecho, mojando su camiseta con sus lágrimas.

"Sé cuanto amabas y echabas de menos a tus padres, pero todavía nos tienes a Harry y a mí. Siempre estaremos contigo. Somos tu familia y siempre lo seremos. Y sabes que mi familia también te adora. Probablemente es bueno porque estamos aquí y no en La Madriguera. Mamá seguramente te mimaría hasta morirse, y tengo el presentimiento de que el profesor Snape no lo hará." Dijo Ron para reconfortarla.

"¿Has visto como calmaba a su hija pequeña y el orgullo reflejado en su cara cuando habló de Remy y de Brian? ¿Crees que toda esa apariencia de desagradable es sólo una tapadera para mantener su secreto? Casi no pude reconocerlo cuando lo vi al llegar, parecía tan… no sé… relajado." Dijo Hermione.

"Creo que lo sabremos muy pronto." Dijo Ron cuando escuchó a Remus y a Severus bajando las escaleras de vuelta al comedor. "Remus y el profesor Snape son más amigos de lo que les había visto nunca."

"Si Ojoloco pudiera ver sólo la manera que mimas a tu hija pequeña." Dijo Remus bromeando.

"Yo no la mimo." Respondió Severus que parecía ofendido.

"Si estáis hablando de Lily, tiene a Sev bien atado alrededor de su dedo meñique." Dijo Anna mientras entraba en el comedor seguida de Tonks, levitando una bandeja con té y galletas ante ella y poniéndolo sobre la mesa de café.

Mientras todos empezaban a servirse las bebidas, Tonks se sentó en el sofá al lado de Hermione, mientras Remus, Anna y Severus se sentaron en el sofá cerca de ellos.

"Estoy seguro de que vosotros tres tenéis muchas preguntas, pero si nos dejais contaros nuestra historia primero, os dejaremos preguntar después. Lo que estamos a punto de contaros tiene que quedarse entre nosotros." Dijo Remus.

"Señor Weasley y señorita Granger, sé que querréis contarle todo al señor Potter, pero antes de decírselo, dejar que esté Remus delante, os lo agradeceré mucho. Sólo quiero saber que Anna y los niños siguen estando protegidos." Añadió Severus.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la petición.

"Bien, todos sabeis la amistad que Remus tenia con James, Sirius y Peter en el colegio. Crecí con Lily Evans, y vivíamos muy cerca el uno del otro, cuando eramos pequeños fuimos juntos al colegio de primaria. Me sorprendió mcuho cuando llegué a la estación de Kings Cross y Lily estaba allí con sus padres. Lily fue mi mejor amiga en Hogwarts." Empezó Severus.

"Lily invitó a Severus a su boda, pero Sirius hizo lo posible para que él no estuviera allí. Y sabéis como hizo Sirius para que Severus conociera al lobo. Eso no lo supe hasta mucho después. Me llevó un tiempo perdonar a Sirius por intentar convertirme en un asesino." Añadió Remus a la historia.

"Sin embargo, después de la muerte de James y Lily, Remus y yo coincidimos en su funeral. Los dos habíamos perdido a la única familia que habíamos tenido, entonces después de una o dos botellas de whiskey de fuego nos unimos." Dijo Severus, entonces oyó a su mujer disimulando una tos.

"Más de una botella o dos. El tío Al llamó a mi padre para sacar de allí sus culos. Estaban borrachos. Completamente, totalmente borrachos. Mamá los desvistió y los encerró a los dos en la ducha con agua fría. Tuvieron suerte de que no los ahogó." Añadió Anna.

"No exageres." dijo Severus.

"Simplemente digo la verdad." Contestó Anna. "Esa noche estaba muy cansada, y creo que recuerdo mejor tu llegada que tú."

"Y ahora volviendo al tema, Severus y yo nos hicimos amigos después de eso. Mientras el continuaba como espía para la Orden, yo le ayudaba más activamente. Soy el Guardián de los Secretos de su casa, y de otros secretos. Él ha estado preparando la poción Matalobos para mí durante muchos años. Tiene esperanzas de poder perfeccionarla para que el lobo desaparezca definitivamente. No lo ha conseguido todavía, pero ahora sabe mejor." Continuó Remus.

"Hey, esos efectos secundarios no son tan malos, sé que me lo dijiste." Se defendió Severus.

"A ver," dijo Anna mientras echaba una mirada asesina a los hombres que tenía a su lado. "Para mí, lo que quieren decir, yo soy la hija de Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall. No, nunca se han casado. En Hogwarts fui como Anna Gall, así no se sabría mi relación con mis padres. Severus empezó a dar clase en Hogwarts en mi séptimo año, nos enamoramos y nos casamos después de mi graduación. Vivo aquí, y Sev viene a casa siempre que no le toca guardia nocturna en Hogwarts y en vacaciones." Dijo Anna." Estoy segura que en los próximos días, tiende a estar pegada a su padre. Le echo la culpa a la horrible mujer Umbridge. Por culpa de las restricciones, Sev no podía ir tanto a casa como de costumbre." Dijo Anna, era evidente que también odiaba a Dolores Umbridge para alivio de Ron y Hermione.

"En la Orden, solo Albus y Minerva conocen mi amistad con Severus, y la boda de Severus. Dudo mucho que alguno de ellos sepa que Albus y Minerva tienen una hija. Cuando descubrimos que Sirius era inocente, decidimos que lo mejor para todos sería que mantuviéramos nuestro odio mutuo en público. No fue fácil morderme la lengua cuando se peleaban Severus y Sirius, pero fui capaz de callarme y tener un par de charlas con Severus." Recordó Remus.

"Sí, esas fueron tardes divertidas. Tendríais que haber estado la noche cuando Remus pidió perdón a Severus. Pienso que al final quedó claro que estaban los dos actuando y no dijeron nada delante de Sirius que no se tomaría bien la relación de ellos. Sev lo entendió mas rápido que el noble corazón, Remus." Dijo Anna riendo, y tanto Severus como Remus rieron recordando su pelea.

Ron y Hermione se soprendieron al escuchar a Severus riendo, pero iba más con el hombre que estaba sentado delante de ellos. Era amable y cálida, Hermione incluso estaba empezando a pensar que sus padres habían hecho una buena elección al elegir a la familia Snape como sus tutores.

"Entonces, Sirius nunca lo supo." Dijo Tonks.

"No, y no me arrepiento. Yo amaba a Sirius como a un hermano, pero desafortunadamente pasamos trece años haciendo cada uno nuestra vida. Aunque su vida se paró literalmente, la mía siguió adelante. No creo que pudiera entender, especialmente que Severus y yo nos hubiéramos convertido en buenos amigos de toda la gente que hay. Fue muy difícil para él asumir lo mucho que habían crecido Harry y Nymphadora mientras él no estaba." Explicó Remus.

"Es verdad. Creo que tubo muchas dificultades para distinguir a Harry de James." Dijo Tonks y añadió, "y no me llames Nymphadora."

Remus simplemente sonrió como respuesta al ultimo comentario de Tonks.

"Entonces, toda esas apariencias en Hogwarts, ¿es comedia?" preguntó Ron.

"¿Quieres decir, el cretino gris?" preguntó Severus y Ron enrojeció un poco al saber que Severus sabía que le llamaban así, "Sí, y estoy de acuerdo con la opinión de mis colegas de que Hermione es probablemente la bruja más inteligente que ha pasado por Hogwarts, que tanto tú como el señor Potter seriais mejores en Pociones si prestarais más atención y os concentrarais mejor. De lo cual estoy seguro de que Hermione os ha avisado. Y también estoy muy contento de que el señor Longbottom no estará en mi clase el próximo curso. A veces me preocupa mi supervivencia cuando está en mi clase."

Hermione se puso roja con el cumplido. Y Ron sonrio sabiendo lo malo que era Neville en Pociones, y el hecho de que Severus apreciara tanto a Hermione.

"Bueno, probablemente todos tenemos que prepararnos para la noche. Tonks va a compartir una habitación conmigo y Hermione, mientras Remus y Ron dormirán aquí abajo. Los próximos días van a ser muy largos y agitados. Hermione, si necesitas cualquier cosa, no temas levantar cualquiera de nosotros. Estoy segura de que los niños armarán jaleo con todo lo que han oído de vosotros, si lo hacen, decírnoslo." Dijo Anna.

"Gracias." Dijo Hermione mientras que ella y Tonks se levantaban y seguían a Anna por las escaleras, mientras Severus se quedó atrás.

"Mañana necesitaremos prepararlo todo para el funeral del doctor y la doctora Granger, como coger las cosas de Hermione. Además alguien tiene que informar al señor Potter y asegurarse de que será capaz de ir." Dijo Severus.

"Nosotros preguntaremos a Hermione que le gustaría para sus padres por la mañana. Después haremos los preparativos, tú y yo podemos ir a ver a Petunia. No tengo ninguna duda de que se acordará de nosotros. Ron, tu te puedes quedar todo el dia con Hermione, y luego te llevaremos a casa mañana por la tarde. Y antes de que digas nada, sé que prefieres quedarte y cuidar de Hermione, pero todos conocemos a tu madre, y no tendrá ningún problema en denunciar un secuestro si estás fuera más de una noche."

"Sí, es verdad." Gruñó Ron.

"Bien, te veremos por la mañana, Severus." Dijo Remus mientras transformaba el sofá en una cama para él.

"Sí, nos vemos por la mañana." Dijo Severus y se fue por las escaleras.

Continuará


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Harry Potter son de Ms. Rowlings, yo los utilizo para mi imaginación.

_**Nota de la traductora:**__ Sé que me pongo muy pesada, pero este fic no es mío, es de tamara72 bajo el título "The Real Meaning of Family"._

_Lo primero gracias por los reviews a ru-em y a maring . Espero seguir actualizando una vez a la semana, y disculpar que haya tardado en actualizar._

Capítulo 5 – Hola, Tuni

A la mañana siguiente, Severus hizo más grande la mesa del comedor mágicamente para que pudieran sentarse todos a desayunar. Mientras que Lily se sentaba muy contenta entre su padre y Remus, Remy y Brian se sentaron cerca de Hermione y Ron para preguntarles sobre todo lo que hicieron para ayudar a Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. También Tonks los entretenía cambiando la forma de su nariz.

Después del desayuno, mientras Tonks se iba a trabajar y los niños hacían sus obligaciones matutinas, Severus, Remus, Ron y Hermione se acomodaron en el comedor para hacer los arreglos para el funeral. Cuando tuvieron todo preparado a la manera que quería Hermione, Severus sacó los papeles que Albus le dio la noche anterior, acreditando que él era el tutor de Hermione y se fue con Remus para hacer los preparativos.

Los preparativos fueron fáciles de hacer. Después fueron al banco de los Granger para empezar a hacer el papeleo para que las cuentas fueran de Hermione con Severus como tutor. Remus contactó con las fuerzas de la ley e hizo los arreglos para poder ir a casa de los Granger y coger los objetos personales de Hermione. En la casa, los hombres no estaban seguros de que coger, por eso decidieron coger todo lo que había en la habitación de ella, y si se dejaban algo pordían ir a cogerlo más tarde.

Hacia el mediodía, pararon antes de ir a Prive Drive para comer algo. "Nunca pensé que volvería a venir aquí." Dijo Severus mientras se acercaban a la casa de los Dursley. "Me pregunto si el señor Potter sabe que ésta es la casa donde su madre creció."

"Seguramente no. ¿Donde está situado Spinner's End desde aquí?" preguntó Remus.

"Unas tres manzanas al sur de aquí. El vecindario es mucho más grande de lo que parece." Respondió Severus suavemente.

Remus llamó a la puerta, y los do esperaron a que contestaran.

"Sí." Contestó un joven bastante grande.

"Hola. Estamos aquí para ver a Petunia y a Vernon Dursley." Dijo Remus intentando parecer profesional.

"¡Mamá! !La puerta!" gritó el joven.

"Dudley cariño, ¿quién és?" preguntó Petunia cuando entraba al recibidor.

"Hola, Tuni." Dijo Severus. Sólo reconoció a Severus porque utilizó su diminutivo cuando era pequeña, pero a Remus también le reconoció.

"Sev y Remus, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?" dijo Petunia ásperamente.

"Mamá. ¿quienes son estas personas?" preguntó Dudley.

"Somos viejos amigos de Lily y James Potter." Dijo Remus al joven.

"Tuni, tenemos que hablar contigo y con Harry." Dijo Severus entrando forzadamente dentro de la casa.

"Sev, no te he invitado a entrar." Dijo Petunia, pero siguió a Severus hasta la salita.

"Harry Potter, !ven aquí ahora mismo!" dijo Severus.

Como Harry había oído el barullo en casa, bajó rápidamente las escaleras cuando oyó la voz el profesor Snape llamándole. Cuando llegó a la salita, Harry se sorprendió del aspecto limpio del profesor Snape. Pero se quedó doblemente sorprendido al ver a Remus Lupin en la salita con el profesor Snape. Inmediatamente, Harry fue hacia Remus, abrazandolo con fuera, bombardeandolo a preguntas.

"¿Estás aquí por algo de Hermione? Ví en las noticias lo que pasó con sus padres, pero no decían nada sobre ella. ¿está bien? Envié a Hedwig a Ron, per no he recibido respuesta. ¿Está en la Madriguera? Sé que ella no tiene otra famila. ¿Qué va a pasar con ella? ¿Por qué está Snape aquí contigo?" dijo Harry hasta que Remus le interrumpió.

"Harry si te calmas explicaremos todo a ti y a tu tía. Y es profesor Snape." Le corrigió Remus, "por favor, sentaros todos."

"¿Profesor Snape?, ¿eres uno de los pofesores de la escuela de Harry?" preguntó sorprendida Petunia.

"Sí, y Remus lo fue también una vez." Contestó Severus."Ahora si os podeis sentar por favor."

Petunia se sentó en un sofá manteniendo a Dudley cerca de ella, mientras Remus, Severus y Harry se acomodaron en las sillas que habían en la habitación.

"Sev, ¿quién es esa Hermione por la que está preguntando Harry?" preguntó Petunia.

"Tuni, creo que habrás oído que unos dentistas fueron asesinados ayer por la noche en Kent. Son los padres de una de las compañeras de clase y amiga de Harry, Hermione Granger. Señor Potter, la señorita Granger está bien. Sus padres hicieron los arreglos para que yo fuera su tutor si se daban estas circunstancias y que fuera llevada a salvo. El señor Weasley está ahora con ella en este momento." Contestó Severus.

"Mamá, ¿porqué te llama Tuni? Preguntó Dudley sobre ese nombre extraño.

"Sev fue el mejor amigo de mi hermana desde la infancia. Él creció en Spinner's End." Contestó Petunia sin ocultar el asco por el vecindario en el que Severus creció.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry sorprendido.

"Es verdad, Harry." Confirmó Remus añadiendo, " tenemos mucho más que contaros, pero ahora no es el momento, y definitivamente tampoco el lugar. Arreglaremos todo para que puedas ir y pasar tiempo con Hermione y Ron, y te podremos informar de los eventos recientes."

"fue eso..." preguntó Harry.

"Sí." Dijo Severus antes de que Harry pudiera terminar la pregunta." Pero estamos haciendo todos los preparativos para que puedas ir al funeral."

"No hay manera para que pueda viajar por si solo a Kent, o cualquiera de vosotros." Dijo Petunia.

"Entonces tú y tu marido y por supuesto tu hijo teneis que ir también con él." Dijo Remus.

"¿Qué? Si no conocíamos a esta gente." Dijo Petunia sorprendida por la sugerencia.

"Los Granger eran ciudadanos destacado de Inglaterra. Se habían hecho un nombre dentro del círculo de dentistas. Estoy seguro de que se quedaran impresionados al ver que por la amistad de tu sobrino con su hija habéis sido invitados a un funeral privado." Razonó Remus, mientras Harry ocultaba su sonrisa al ver como Remus jugaba con su tía.

"Sí, veo a lo que te refieres." Dijo Petunia cuando vió cuan bueno sería a los ojos de los colegas de su marido.

"Bien. Mañana llegaré a las 9 de la mañana para llevaros a Kent." Dijo Remus. "ahora, hay algún sitio para que podamos hablar en privado con Harry antes de irnos?"

·"Sí, podéis venir a mi habitación." Ofreció Harry guiando a Remus y a Severus a su habitación.

Cuando entraron en la habitación y después de hacer un rápido hechizo silencioso, dijo Severus. "Esta habitación de color amarillo claro era la habitación de Lily."

"¿Esta era la habitación de mi madre" preguntó Harry sorprendido.

"Sí, esta es la casa en la que tu madre y tu tía crecieron." Le informó Severus.

"¿Por qué pareces tan diferente?" preguntó Harry algo sorprendido todavía por el cambio de apariencia de Severus.

"Éste es el aspecto normal de Severus fuera de Hogwarts." Dijo Remus. "Para alivio de su mujer."

"Muy gracioso, Remus. Sé que es verdad. Anna odiaria si fuera a casa con la apariencia del cretino gris." Confirmó Severus.

"You are married?" Harry asked shocked.

"¿Estás casado?" preguntó Harry más sorprendido.

"Sí, irás a conocerla mañana, y te explicaremos todo con detalle." Dijo Severus.

"Harry, sólo queremos asegurarte de que Hermione está físicamente bien. Ella está con una familia que la cuidará y la protegerá muy bien. También nos apañaremos para que Ron esté con ella más de lo que Molly le dejaría." Dijo Remus.

"¿Estaba Hermione en casa cuando les atacaron?" preguntó Harry.

"No, Ron fue a visitarla, y fueron a ver una obra de teatro. Llegaron después de lo sucedido. El profesor Dumbledore, Tonks y yo fuimos inmediatamente a llevarles el papel de la custodia de Hermione." Contestó Remus, esperando a que Harry preguntara la pregunta que estaba deseando hacer.

"¿Quién es el guardian de Hermione? ¿Los señores Weasley?" preguntó Harry.

"Soy yo." Dijo Severus.

"¿Qué?" exclamó Harry.

"Parece ser, que los Granger pidieron una lista de los profesores que cumplieran ciertos requisitos, y yo los cumplía. La verdad es que fue una sorpresa para todos."

"El profesor Snape es un buen hombre, Harry. Él y su mujer cuidarán muy bien de Hermione. Confía en mí." Intentó asegurar a un Harry muy escéptico.

"Mejor que sea así."

"Lo haré." Respondió Severus."es mejor que nos vayamos. Anna nos matará si llegamos tarde a la comida."

"Molly será peor si llevamos a Ron a casa muy tarde." Dijo Remus.

"¿No se va a quedar Ron con Hermione?" preguntó Harry preocupado.

"No, la verdad es que deseamos que esté, pero Molly nunca dejará al señor Weasley estar lejos de casa otra noche, aunque sea por la señorita Granger. Pero, Remus ha accedido a quedarse con nosotros hasta la próxima luna llena para ayudar a la señorita Granger a adaptarse." Respondió Severus.

"Cuidaremos bien de ella. Te lo prometo." Dijo Remus.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Harry más confiado por la respuesta de Remus.

Harry guió a Remus y a Severus de vuelta a la puerta. Dio un abrazo a Remus mientras Severus saludó con un gesto a Petunia y a Dudley antes de que se fueran.

Continuará.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Harry Potter son de Ms. Rowlings, y yo los utilizo para mi imaginación.

_**Nota de la Traductora:**__ Como siempre, este fic no es mío, es de tamara72 con el título original "The Real Meaning of Family"._

Capítulo 6 – El Proyecto Familiar

Era al atardecer en casa de los Snape, Hermione estaba tumbada con un libro de "Historia de Hogwarts" que Anna le había dejado, mientras que Ron estaba contando a Remy y a Brian, con todo detalle, el partido entre Bulgaria e Irlanda en la Copa del Mundo hasta que notó que alguien se acomodaba cerca de él. Mirando abajo vio a Lily medio dormida, ya que se acababa de levantar de su siesta.

"Hey Lily,¿Has dormido bien?" preguntó Hermione.

La niña pequeña se movió para sentarse más cerca de Hermione. Hermione puso una marca en el libro para saber dónde se había quedado, y lo puso a su lado para poder coger mejor a Lily.

"¿Te ha levantado Ron con su forma tan entusiasmada de contar el Amago de Wronski que hizo Victor Krum?" preguntó Hermione suavemente mientras Ron continuó hablando muy contento con los demás.

"No. Me acabo de levantar. ¿Crees que papá llegará pronto a casa? Preguntó la niña pequeña.

"Creo que sí. Es casi la hora de comer, y prometió a tu madre que él y Remus llegarían a la hora de comer." Dijo Hermione.

"Papá dijo que ahora vas a vivir con nosotros, como parte de nuestra familia, como el tío Remus." Dijo Lily.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron había parado de hablar y que él, Remy y Brian estaban escuchando su conversación con Lily. "Sí."

"Sentimos mucho lo de tus padre. Tienes que estar muy triste." Dijo Remy

"Gracias, y sí los echo mucho de menos. Pero me ayuda teneros a todos hablando conmigo si lo necesito." Dijo Hermione compartiendo una sonrisa especial con Ron.

"¿Así que estáis saliendo juntos?" preguntó Remy.

"Sí." Respondió Ron.

"Bien, se os ve muy bien juntos. El tío Remus dijo una vez que le recordabáis a nuestros padres." Dijo Remy.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Hermione con curiosidad por la comparación.

"Bueno, papá era un poco adicto al trabajo y mamá le ayuda a relajarse y divertirse. El abuelo dijo que él y la abuela eran igual, pero la abuela era la adicto en su caso." Contestó Brian.

"Ahora lo entiendo." Dijo Ron pensando en cuantas veces había comparado a Hermione con la profesora Mc Gonagall.

"Papá dice que eres muy inteligente."Dijo Remy.

"Es un genio." Dijo Ron orgulloso e hizo que Hermione se pusiera roja.

"¿Crees que me podrías ayudar si alguna vez la necesitara?" preguntó Remy.

"Bien teniendo en cuenta de que estás en Ravenclaw, dudo que la necesites. Pero, claro con mucho gusto te ayudaré en cualquier momento." Contestó Hermione sonriendola.

"Solamente no le preguntes cosas de Adivinación. Es malísima en esa asignatura." Dijo Ron bromeando.

A lo que Remy contestó, "Bien, es una asignatura muy inexacta." Haciendo que Ron rompiera a reír.

"¿Dónde está el chiste?" preguntó Remy.

"Es que hablas igual que tu abuela y Hermione, y creeme, es el mejor cumplido que te puedo hacer." Contestó Ron cogiendo aire después de reirse.

"Desde que vais a ser parte de la familia, nos podriais ayudar con nuestro proyecto." Dijo Brian.

"¿Qué proyecto?" preguntó Hermione.

"Operación dar un poco de sentido común al tío Remus." Dijo Brian.

"¿Qué?"

"El tío Remus está enamorado." Les informó Lily.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Ron.

"Sí, de Nymfidory" contestó Lily.

"Es Nymphadora, pero es más seguro llamala Tonks." Dijo Hermione.

"Y más fácil." Añadió Brian.

"De todas maneras, el tío Remus está colgado de Tonks, y después de anoche podemos que Tonks siente lo mismo." Dijo Remy.

"Pero el tío Remus está siendo un idiota con eso." Dijo Brian.

"Language, Brian." Hermione said causing Ron to laugh and Brian to scowl.

"Esa lengua, Brian." Dijo Hermione haciendo que Ron empezara a reir y Brian a quejarse.

"Acostumbrate, chico. Tiene un radar para estas cosas." Le informó Ron.

"Continuemos, el tío Remus piensa que él es muy pobre…"dijo Remy.

"Demasiado viejo..." añadió Lily.

"Demasiado peligroso." Terminó Brian.

"No tiene sentido." Dijo Hermione.

"Sí, ¿entonces estáis con nosotros? ¿Nos ayudaréis con nuestro proyecto?" preguntó Remy.

"¿Por favor?" añadió Lily mientras se acomodaba sobre Hermione.

"Sí, yo y seguro también Ron, queremos ayudaros con la "Operación dar un poco sentido común a tío Remus"." Les aseguró Hermione.

Ron puso su mano en medio del grupo, con Remy, Brian, Lily y finalmente Hermione pusieron las suyas encima."Entonces, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo?"preguntó Ron.

"¡Sí!" dijeron todos antes de quitar sus manos.

"Ok, ¿que tipo de travesura estáis tramando?" preguntó Severus mientras él y Remus entraban espiando al grupo en la salita.

"¡Papi!" Lily saltando del regazo de Hermione y corriendo hacia su padre para ir a sus brazos.

"Señor Weasley y Brian, ¿podeis ayudar a Remus a llevar las cosas de la señorita Granger a su habitación?"pidió Severus."No estabamos seguros de qué llevar. Si falta algo podemos volver y cogerlo dentro de unos días."

"Gracias, profesor." Contestó Hermione.

"Señorita Granger, mientras estemos en Hogwarts me llamas profesor, mientras estemos en mi casa, tu casa ahora, tú y el señor Weasley podeis llamarme Severus. Quiero que estés a gusto aquí conmigo y con mi familia, ¿vale?"

Hermione le sonrió. "Ok, pero ayudará si tu empiezas a llamarnos por nuestros nombres también." Severus le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Sev, ¡qué bien que ya estés en casa!. Todos, ir a lavaros para la comida." Dijo Anna asomandose desde la cocina, y rápidamente volvió dentro otra vez. Todos se fueron a lavarse para comer.

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Harry Potter son de Ms Rowlings, yo los utilizo para mi imaginación.

_Nota de la Traductora:__ Este fic no es mío, es de tamara72 con el título original "The Real Meaning of Family". _

_Nota de la Traductora 2:__ Muchas gracias por los reviews que vais dejando porque me animan a seguir con la traducción de este fic._

_**Ru-em:**__ A mí también me encanta esta familia, y bienvenida a la operación!:)_

_**AlexaZ:**__ Me alegro de que te guste, aquí tienes más._

_**Maring:**__ Me alegro de que sigas leyendo, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo._

Capítulo 7 – Ron vs Molly

Remus y los Snape dejaron a Hermione y a Ron un rato solos para que pudieran despedirse, antes de que Ron volviera a la Madriguera.

"Simplemente insisto en que volveré con Remus. No voy a dejar a mi madre que me diga que no." Dijo Ron desesperadamente porque no quería dejar sola a Hermione.

Ya sabes que no te va a dejar. Estaré bien con ellos. Los niños tienen varios juegos muggle muy divertidos a los que vamos a jugar, y te veré mañana en el funeral. Profesor, quiero decir Severus, ha arreglado las cosas para que tú, Harry y Remus podáis sentaros conmigo en el funeral. Sé que suena raro, pero se que puedo confiar en Severus para cuidarme." Dijo Hermione, con la esperanza de que Ron no tuviera una gran pelea con su madre. La verdad era que se sentiría mejor teniendo a Ron cerca, pero también sabía que la señora Weasley quería tener muy controladas las vidas de sus hijos, especialmente ahora que Voldemort había vuelto. Y como ahora no podía controlar a Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George porque son mayores de edad, tenía tendencia de volcarse demasiado con Ron y Ginny.

"Ron, es la hora de irse." Dijo Remus cuando llamo a la puerta.

Ron atrajo a Hermione para abrazarla, antes de soltarla lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios.

"Te veré mañana por la mañana." Dijo Hermione.

"Sí, mañana." Dijo Ron besándola otra vez antes de cogerla de la mano para volver a la sala con los demás.

Ron se despidió de los demás, y Remus les aseguró que volvería pronto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Hermione empezó a llorar. Anna se acercó a ella para abrazarla, tratando de consolarla mientras Hermione lloraba sobre su hombro.

"Lo verás mañana." Le aseguró Anna.

"Lo sé, y sólo estoy haciendo el tonto. Desde que pasó todo esto, él ha sido mi pilar, y ahora no está aquí." Dijo Hermione calmándose y limpiándose las lágrimas cuando dejó de abrazar a Anna.

"No dudes de que Ron odia dejarte sola, y también estoy seguro de que habrá una gran discusión en la Madriguera. Probablemente Remus estará aquí más pronto de lo que esperamos para huir de la guerra de los Weasley." Dijo Severus mientras le ponía una mano suavemente en su hombro.

"Sí, Ron tiene el carácter de la señora Weasley. Seguramente podremos oírlos desde aquí." Dijo Hermione con una pequeña risa.

"Bien, ven que los niños han decidido jugar." Dijo Anna mientras ponía un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y la guiaba hacia el armario donde guardaban los juegos en el recibidor.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

"Voy a guardar unas cuantas cosas, y voy a volver con Remus a donde está Hermione." Dijo Ron cuando entro a su casa pasando del abrazo de su madre y yendo directamente hacia las escaleras.

"No lo harás. Te vas a quedar aquí esta noche, y todas las noches hasta que vuelvas a Hogwarts." Dijo Molly.

"¡¡Demonios!! Hermione me necesita. Acabas de hace que abandone a mi mejor amiga cuando más me necesita." Dijo enfadado Ron, mientras Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Ginny, Fleur y Remus se juntaban en una de las esquinas de la cocina para estar fuera de su alcance.

"Estoy segura de que los tutores de Hermione la conocen lo suficiente para saber que necesita." Dijo Molly. "Y no digas palabrotas".

"Teniendo en cuenta de que realmente los conoció esta noche, dudo de que la conozcan tan bien como la conozco yo. Y ellos no la conocen tan bien como yo." Respondió Ron.

"Eso no me importa, y tú estás bajo mi responsabilidad y harás lo que yo te diga. Si sus padres hubieran querido que la cuidáramos nosotros constantemente, nos hubieran nombrado sus tutores." Gritó Molly.

"Si fuera Harry, te hubieras portado de otra manera. Habrías movido cielo y tierra para cuidarlo." La acusó Ron como si lo acabara de descubrir.

"¿Qué es lo que dices?" preguntó Molly enfadada.

"Ron." Le avisó Arthur.

"Qué, es verdad. Mamá protegería a Harry como si fuera una leona, pero no Hermione. Hermione ha perdido a toda su familia, por culpa de Vol- Voldemort." Dijo Ron, todo el mundo contuvo el aliento, sorprendidos porque Ron había dicho el nombre del Señor Oscuro. "A lo mejor los Granger sabían que a mamá no le gusta Hermione. Quizás es por eso que eligieron al profesor Snape en vez de a nosotros para cuidar a Hermione. Entiéndelo mamá, los Granger sabían que el profesor Snape sería mejor padre para Hermione que tú."

"¿Severus Snape es el tutor de Hermione?" preguntó Bill sorprendido.

"Si." Confirmó Remus.

"Ronald, me gusta mucho Hermione." Dijo Molly sorprendida por la acusación.

"Pero no es Harry Potter." Dijo Ron sin dejar que a su madre contestar. "Tú lo sabes, lo sé que no me vas a dejar irme esta noche, y me haré a la idea. No falta mucho para que cumpla los 17 y no podrás decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer." Dijo Ron enfadado yendo de nuevo hacia las escaleras, "¡Ah! Y Hermione es más que mi mejor amiga, es mi novia. Así que supongo que tú y Ginny empezareis a tratarla tan mal como a Fleur, poniéndole motes a su espalda. Obviamente, sois agradables con Hermione porque es amiga de Ginny. De hecho no tiene importancia lo mucho que significa para mí Hermione." Con esto, Ron subió corriendo las escaleras y cerró con un portazo su habitación.

Molly miró furiosa a su marido, "Tendrías que haberme apoyado."

Pero Arthur no tuvo oportunidad para responder cuando vio a Fleur dijo a Bill. "¿Ellas me odian?" preguntó Fleur a Bill con lágrimas en los ojos, y se fue por las escaleras también. Bill miro enfadado a su madre y a su hermana antes de seguirla por las escaleras.

"A lo mejor esta sea la razón para librarnos de Fleuggggggg." Murmuró Ginny a los gemelos.

"¡Ginny!" dijeron sorprendidos.

"Si piensas que Bill..." dijo Fred.

"... os elegiría a tí y a mamá antes de la amorosa señorita Delacour…" añadió George.

"Estás completamente equivocada." Terminaron juntos.

"Bien, mejor voy yéndome. Necesito pensar como voy a decírselo a Hermione. Tiene suficientes cosas en su cabeza, como para contarle la pelea entre Ron y Hermione. Tonks y Kingsley vendrá aquí a las 9 para ir con vosotros al funeral. ¡Ah!, y aquí tenéis fotos de cómo vestirse para un funeral muggle." Dijo Remus dándole las fotos a Arthur.

"Gracias, Remus. Y dale a Hermione todo nuestro amor." Dijo Arthur acompañándole a la puerta.

"Lo haré." Dijo Remus mientras se iba.

Continuará.

_**Nota de la Traductora 3:**__ ¿Quién más se une a la "Operación dar un poco de sentido común a tío Remus"? espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y recordar que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos;)._


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes del universo Harry Potter son de Ms. Rowlins, y los utilizo para mi imaginación.

_**Nota de la traductora:**__ Como siempre, y por costumbre, este fic no es mío, es de tamara72 con el título original "The Real Meaning of Family", yo sólo lo traduzco._

_**Nota de la traductora 2:**__ Muchas gracias por los reviews y por uniros a los hermanos Snape, Ron y Hermione a la operación "Dar un poco de sentido común al tío Remus", recordar que todos los reviews son bienvenido, tanto para bien como para mal;)_

_**AlexaZ: **__Bienvenida a la operación, a ver si un día podemos conseguir que tenga un poco de sentido común y se declare a Tonks:)._

_**Ru-em:**__ Hola Gema! A mí también me encantó este fic, me dio una lástima cuando acabó, pero el final me gustó muchísimo, además Ron y Hermione hacen muy buena pareja;)_

_**Anilec: **__A mí también me encanta la familia Snape, al prinicipio parecía descabellado, pero poco a poco les coges muchísimo cariño, las felicitaciones para la autora serán dadas:). Otro saludo desde Barcelona, España:P_

Capítulo 8 – La pesadilla

_Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa dela cocina de la casa de sus padres con todos los que quería con ella. Sus padres, los Weasley, Harry, la profesora Mc Gonagall, Remus y Tonks. Sentados a su lado estaban su mejor amigo Harry y el chico al que ama, Ron._

_Estaban todos reunidos riendo y hablando, cuando de repente empezaron a sangrar sus padres por todo el cuerpo. Ellos seguían riendo como si nada estuviera pasando. Nadie se daba cuenta, excepto ella. Y entonces, sus padres desaparecieron._

"¡Mamá, Papá!" gritó. "¡Volved!"

_Ella empezó a llamarlos a todos buscándolos con la mirada. Así vio como uno por uno, desaparecían todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, riendo y sonriendo todo el rato. Hermione agarró con fuerza la mano de Ron para evitar que desapareciera, y funcionó. La siguiente fue la profesora Mc Gonagall, después Tonks y por último Remus._

"¡No me dejéis sola!" gritó Hermione.

_Entonces se quedaron solos Hermione, Ron y Harry sentados en la mesa. "Yo me tengo que ir ahora mismo." Dijo Harry._

"No me dejes sola." Dijo Hermione mientras cogía su mano con su mano libre.

"_Tengo que irme. Soy el Elegido. __Me tengo que ir." Dijo Harry mientras soltaba su mano y desaparecía lentamente._

"¡Harry! ¡No te vayas!" gritó pero se había ido.

"Ron, no puedes abandonarme. Te necesito."dijo Hermione mientras cogía con más fuerza la mano de Ron.

"_Ya sabes que no tengo otra elección." Dijo Ron mientras empezaba a desaparecer._

"Ron, ¡quédate conmigo! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te necesito! ¡Ron! ¡Harry! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Volved! ¡Ron , vuelve!" gritó Hermione al tiempo que lloraba dando vueltas en la cama.

Severus y Remus estaban discutiendo cosas de la Orden en el comedor, cuando oyeron los gritos de Hermione. Los dos fueron corriendo a su habitación. Anna y los niños también salieron de las habitaciones, pero Severus levantó la mano dando a entender que él y Remus se harían cargo de la situación. Cuando entraron a su habitación, les angustió verla llorando y dando vueltas en la cama.

Ambos se pusieron cada uno a un lado de la cama. Mientras Severus ponía una mano sobre su brazo para intentar calmarla, Remus hizo lo mismo desde el otro lado y empezó a hablarla suavemente para despertarla de la pesadilla.

"Hermione, cariño, estás a salvo. Tienes que despertarte ahora. Severus y yo estamos aquí contigo. No estás sola. ¡Hermione!" dijo Remus cada vez más alto, con la esperanza de despertarla de su pesadilla.

Severus se sorprendió cuando Hermione cogió su mano como si su vida se fuera en ello. "No te vayas."

"No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Hermione. Y tampoco Remus, pero tienes que levantarte." Le dijo.

De repente Hermione abrió sus ojos. Primero miró a Remus, después a Severus y de nuevo a Remus. Aún tenía cogida con fuerza la mano de Severus, y abrazó con su otro brazo a Remus, mientras lloraba sobre su hombro.

"Ya pasó. Estás a salvo. Severus y yo estamos aquí. No estás sola. No nos iremos a ningún sitio." Susurró Remus mientras acariciaba el pelo de Hermione.

"Todas las personas a las que quiero desaparecian." Dijo Hermione mientras lloraba. "Primero mis padres y por último Harry y Ron. Harry se tuvo que ir para hacer frente a Voldemort. Ron quería quedarse pero no tenía otra elección. Intenté agarrarlo muy fuerte, pero también desapareció igual que los demás. Voy a perderos a todos."

"No. Todos vamos a luchar hasta el final, no solo para derrotar al Señor Oscuro, para sobrevivir y volver con nuestros seres queridos. Con esto no quiero decir que no corremos el riesgo a perder a alguien, pero Harry y Ron lucharán con uñas y dientes para volver contigo. Sólo necesitamos tener fe." Dijo Severus con calma mientras Hermione dejaba de llorar y supo que lo que decía era verdad e hizo lo que él le decía.

Severus acarició su mano y ella le soltó la mano con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Al final la guerra llegó incluso a mi casa. Con Cedric, supe que todo iba a cambiar. Pero mis padres no eran parte de esta guerra o de esta lucha. Solo tuvieron la mala suerte de haber traido una bruja al mundo. Tendría que haberlos mandado lejos. Tendría que haber sabido que mi amistad con Harry, con traidores a la sangre, y como hija de muggles, les pondría en peligro." Dijo Hermione.

"Hermione, nadie podía saber que él habría ido a atacar a tu familia de esa manera. Te digo esto, si lo hubiera sabido, yo hubiera hecho todo lo posible para salvarlos." Le dijo Severus.

"Cuando estábamos en Grimauld Place limpiando, Molly vio a un boggart transformándose en Arthur y sus hijos muertos. Le prometí, que cuidaría de Ron y Ginny si a ella y a Arthur les pasara algo. Ellos son parte de la familia, como Severus, como Harry, y como tú. Todos los miembros de la Orden querrían cuidar de ti porque tu eres parte de nosotros. La Orden en este sentido es una familia." Le aseguró Remus.

"Hermione, sé que durante mucho tiempo, tus padres eran tu única familia. Pero no estás sola. Tienes a Ron y a Harry. Tienes a Remus y a Tonks. Tienes a los Weasley. Y nos tienes a Anna y a mí. Nos haremos cargo de tí y te protegeremos como si fueras Remy, Brian y Lily. Sé que acabas de entrar a nuestra familia, pero tus padres me dieron el honor de ser la persona que te cuidara, y haré cualquier cosa para mantener éste honor." Dijo Severus mirándola a los ojos para que supiera que les estaba diciendo la verdad.

Y él supo que le creía porque dejó de abrazar a Remus y le cogió del cuello con los dos brazos abrazándolo con fuerza. "Gracias." Susurró. Severus puso los brazos alrededor de Hermione y la abrazó.

De repente, alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta y cuando levantaron la vista, vieron a Anna con Lily en os brazos, con Remy y Brian detrás de ella. "¿Está aquí todo bien?".

"Sí, y siento haberos despertado a todos." Dijo Hermione mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Remus había hecho aparecer de la nada.

"No hay problema. Y no te disculpes, lo creas o no, no eres la primera persona que ha levantado a toda la casa con sus gritos, y te puedo garantizar que no serás la última. Algunas de mis pesadillas son horribles." Le dijo Anna.

"Por qué no venís todos a hacernos compañía." Les invitó Severus mientras él, Hermione y Remus se juntaron a la cabecera de la cama apoyando su espalda en la pared, mientras Anna, Remy y Brian se pusieron a los pies de la cama. Tan pronto como Anna se acomodó, Lily se acomodó entre su padre y Hermione. Y así pasaron la noche juntos mientras hablaban y poco a poco se dormían uno a uno, a salvo en la cama de Hermione.

Continuará…

_**Nota de la traductora 3:** No olvidéis de dejar review para que siga traduciendo este fic y no tener la sensación de estar haciéndolo en vano;)_


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Harry Potter son de Ms Rowlings . Yo los utilizo para mi imaginación.

_**Nota de la Traductora:**_ _LO SIENTOOOOOOO!!! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la vida social me ha comido todo el tiempo que tengo. Tengo y no tengo ganas de que acabe la temporada aeronáutica… dos eventos más, y se acabó. No me voy a enrrollar mucho, gracias por los reviews;)  
_

Capítulo 9 - Diciendo Adiós

Cuando Remus llegó a casa de los Dursley a la mañana siguiente, tenía todavía los músculos agarrotados por la posición en la que había dormido la noche anterior, pero no lo cambiaba por la sonrisa de Hermione cuando se levantó con su nueva familia a su lado para todo lo que necesitara.

Lo que más quería Remus para Hermione era que se sintiera a salvo, bueno, lo más segura que se puede en un mundo en guerra. La última noche sabía que habían hecho un gran avance. ¿Podría ser su última pesadilla? No. Él mismo tenía pesadillas de vez en cuando en las que también perdía a la gente a la que ama, pero él sabía que no podría vivir con ello. Todo lo que podía hacer era luchar para mantener vivos a la gente que ama, y eso es lo que haría.

Harry le abrió la puerta, y Remus se alegró de que Hermione sugiriera de que cogiera ropa para Harry. La ropa que llevaba era definitivamente 2 tallas mas grande. Harry agradecido se cambió y todos se fueron, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, Harry y Remus a Kent para asistir al funeral.

Cuando llegaron, el sacerdote del funeral que había conocido a Remus antes, le enseñó los asientos para los Dursley, y después llevó a Remus y a Harry donde esperaba Hermione con Severus, Anna, y los profesores Dumbledore y Mc Gonagall

Anna y Severus habían discutido sobre donde dejar a los niños mientras estuvieran en el funeral, y los dejaron en Grimauld Place.

Severus y Remus habían quedado con Albus a primera hora de la mañana y decidieron que como se haría público que Severus se había convertido en el tutor de una hija de muggles, lo mejor era de que parara de actuar como espía. Remus y Anna habían investigado cómo podían quitar la marca oscura del brazo de Severus, y la ceremonia la harían en el Cuartel General delante de la Orden. Presentarían también a Anna y a los niños a la Orden, revelando así no sólo su relación con Severus, sino también con Albus y Minerva.

"¡Harry!" dijo Hermione mientras corría para darle un fuerte abrazo. A Harry no le importó comerse el pelo de Hermione, porque se había acostumbrado después de 5 años.

"Siento mucho lo de tus padres." Dijo Harry abrazándola fuertemente."Remus ha arreglado las cosas para que me pueda quedar contigo estanoche, pero tengo que volver a la casa de los Dursley almenos un par de semanas."

"Sé que odias no poder quedarte, pero es lo mejor. Sin embargo, Severus, Anna y Remus me están cuidando muy bien." Le aseguró Hermione.

Cuando se dio cuenta Harry de que Hermione había usado el nombre de pila del profesor Snape la miró extrañado y Hermione se soltó y se volvió para mirar a Severus que estaba dentro de la habitación.

"Harry, esta es la mujer de Severus, Anna." Les presentó Hermione.

"Hola Harry, es un placer concerte por fin. He oído hablar mucho de ti, y no sólo de mi marido, sino de Remus y de mis padres. Nuestros hijos también tienen ganas de conocerte." Dijo Anna mientras le ofrecía una mano a Harry.

Harry le apretó la mano y le sorprendió la sensación tan conocida que tuvo cuando miró a los ojos azules de Anna.

"Sé que es increíble. Pero creeme, Hermione está perfectamente a salvo con Severus y Anna." Le intentó asegurar Remus.

"Y por lo que veo tú también has estado allí." Dijo Harry.

"Sí. Tengo las puertas abiertas en la casa de Severus. Hermione sabe que si me necesita, estaré en lo que dura un latido." Le confirmó Remus.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la habitación y Ron entró corriendo seguido de Tonks.

"Hermione." Dijo Ron mientras iba hacía ella rápidamente para tomarla en sus brazos. "Siento mucho haber tenido que dejarte anoche. He venido hoy lo más rápido que he podido."

"Sinceramente, Ginny y su madre no iban lo bastante rápido para él, y por eso he llevado a Ron, Bill y Fleur, y Kingsley vendrá con el resto de la familia." Añadió Tonks.

"Ron, está bien. Estuvimos jugando a uegos de mesa y después nos fuimos a la cama. Hasta Remus bajó para jugar con nosotros, sé que tuviste una discusión muy fuerte con tu madre. Ya sabes que ella te quiere y sólo quiere protegerte." Dijo Hermione saliendo del abrazo para mirarlo. Ella le habría contado su pesadilla, pero él ya tenía mucho trabajo intentando superar el no haber podido estar con ella.

"Tendría que haberme quedado contigo, quería estar contigo." Dijo Ron, Hermione sabía que esto sería motivo de discusión entre él y su madre todo el verano, pero ella no quería ser el problema entre Ron y su madre, le gustaba la idea de que Ron era capaz de pelear con cualquiera para defenderla. Era uno de los motivos que le hacían sentirse a salvo en su nuevo mundo.

"Mira, estoy bien, a salvo aquí entre tus brazos. Brian te echó de menos cuando vio que eramos más chicas que chicos, pero todo fue bien." Le dijo Hermione dándole un pico.

"Pero, ¿quién está con los niños? Todos los que saben que existen están aquí." Dijo Ron cuando vio que no estaban.

"El profesor Flitwick va a darles clase esta mañana." Dijo Severus con una sonrisa irónica. Había sido una mañana interesante cuando el profesor Flitwick llegó con la profesora Mc Gonagall. Severus había disfrutado al oir a Hermione reir cuando vio a Filius rodeado de niños y que el único niño más pequeño que él era Lily.

En ese momento llegó el sacerdote para decirles que el funeral iba a empezar, en ese momento fue cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba allí y les miraba con sospecha. "¡Harry!" Dijo Ron soltando a Hermione, pero cogiendo su mano, "¿Cuándo llegaste?".

"Antes que tú, pero obviamente cuando entraste Hermione y tú sólo tenías ojos el uno para el otro." Dijo Harry sonriendo cuando vio a sus mejores amigos poniendose rojos.

"Queríamos que fueras el primero en saberlo, pero somos pareja oficialmente desde hace un par de días." Le explicó Ron sintiendose culpable porque Harry era prácticamente el último en saberlo.

"Está bien. De hecho está genial. Me lo esperaba desde el Baile de Gala por como os comportasteis. Me sorprendió que no pasara el último verano." Dijo Harry, y Ron pasó un brazo en los hombros de Hermione mientras le miraba poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Bien, tenemos que ir adentro. ¿Estás lista Hermione?" preguntó Remus.

"No, pero nunca lo estaré." Dijo Hermione. Ron le cogió de nuevo la mano mientras Harry le cogía la otra. Remus puso una mano en la espalda de Tonks para guiarla hacia la puerta.

Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Harry Potter son de Ms Rowlings, y yo los utilizo para mi imaginación.

_**Nota de la traductora:**__ ¡Hola a todos! Os recuerdo que este fic no es mío es de tamara72 con el título "The Real Meaning of Family". También la autora ha empezado el secuela de esta serie con el nombre "We will go on", os lo recomiendo, con sólo 2 capítulos me está gustando mucho. Y por último pero no menos importante gracias por los reviews:) _

Capítulo 10 – Adiós y Hola

Un muggle normal vería el funeral de los Doctores Granger como uno típico, con sus asistentes normales. Pero un mago se daría cuenta de que a un lado de la sala, estaban los bancos donde estaban sentados los muggles, y al otro lado estaban sentados los magos. Remus sentado al final de la primera fila al lado de Harry, Hermione sentada entre Ron y Harry con sus manos cogidas a las suyas todo el rato. Severus, Anna y los profesores Dumbledore y Mc Gonagall en el banco de detrás de ellos, seguidos por los señores Weasley con Ginny y Charlie, en otro banco Bill y Fleur con los gemelos. Y por último Tonks, Kingsley, Neville y Luna.

Hermione apenas escuchaba al sacerdote mientras fijaba su mirada en los ataúdes donde estaban su madre y su padre. Por su cara caían lágrimas silenciosas, pero sus manos estaban firmemente agarradas a las de Ron y Harry. Ella les dijo en silencio su adiós, dándoles las gracias por darle la vida y su amor, y su apoyo cuando entró en un mundo que ellos no entendían del todo.

Cuando terminó el funeral, los asistentes se pusieron en final para pasar junto a los ataúdes, y Hermione se levantó para darles las gracias por ir al funeral. Ron y Harry estuvieron con ella, pero manteniéndose detrás de ella para que supiera que estaban con ella. Los muggles fueron los primeros en ir. Amigos y colegas de sus padres, gente que apenas conocía le dieron el pésame. Hermione sintió que Harry se ponía tenso cuando se acercaron los Dursley, pero la familiaridad con la que hablaban con Severus y Remus hizo que Harry se relajara y dejara las preguntas para después.

Cuando llegó el turno de los amigos de Hermione, Tonks y Luna la abrazaron con fuerza, pero Neville se sonrojó cuando Hermione le abrazó. Todos los Weasley la abrazaron, y la señora Weasley estaba llorando tanto que el señor Weasley y Charlie tuvieron que ayudarla a ir. Cuando pasaron los últimos asistentes, sólo quedaban ocho personas. Anna, y los profesores Dumbledore y Mc Gonnagall la abrazaron y se fueron a recoger a los niños y al profesor Flitwick, para llevarlos A Grimauld Place, mientras que Severus y Remus llevarían a Hermione, Ron y Harry.

Los 4 hombres dejaron a Hermione sola para que pudiera ir a los ataúdes y decir su último adiós a sus padres, mientras ellos se quedaban al margen. Mientras que Severus y Ron vigilaban a Hermione, Remus le explicó rápidamente a Harry que Anna y Severus tenían tres hijos, dos niñas y un niño de 12, 10 y 4 años.

Remus decidió esperar a que Harry supiera que su hija mayor le había puesto el nombre en su honor y a la pequeña en honor a la madre de Harry hasta que llegaran a Grimauld Place y conociera a los niños. También el hecho de que Remus era su padrino. A Remus le daba miedo que Harry se lo tomara como una traición a Sirius, cuando él lo único que estaba haciendo era proteger a los niños que tanto amaba.

"Estoy lista." Dijo Hermione cuando se reunió con ellos y cogió la mano de Ron. Decidieron que se aparecerían en Grimauld Place, y Harry tomó el brazo de de Remus, mientras que Hermione y Ron cogían el de Severus.

Cuando llegaron a Grimauld Place, casi todos los miembros de la Orden estaban allí. Muchos de ellos le dieron su pésame a Hermione, cosa que ella aceptó con alegría. Cuando los tres profesores llegaron con Anna y los niños, todos excepto Remus, Ron, Hermione, Tonks y Harry se sorprendieron al ver a desconocidos en el Cuartel General. Los niños, tímidamente se quedaron cerca de su familia y Remus, no sabiendo que tipo de bienvenida les darían ese grupo tan grande de desconocidos.

La señora Weasley había preparado comida suficiente para tres ejércitos y todos estaban en el comedor mirando la comida cuando el profesor Dumbledore les llamó para la primera parte de la orden del día que era informal.

"Ahora mismo, sólo quiero presentaros y compartir con vosotros parte de lo que pasara esta noche en la reunión. Por supuesto ningún menor de edad puede ser de la Orden, pero quiero que el señor Potter, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley estén presentes en la reunión de esta noche. No quiero protestas de ningún tipo." Dijo mirando a la señora Weasley antes de que ella protestara, "también ellos son los únicos menores de edad que podrán estar en la reunión." Añadió mirando a Ginny.

"Como sabéis todos, todos los que estéis presentes están obligados a no compartir la información que se diga en la reunión con nadie que no estuviera presente. Hay unas cosas de vital importancia que hace falta que se arreglen y afectan a la seguridad de varios miembros de la Orden y sus familias." Dijo Dumbledore a lo que Ginny supo que ni si quiera los gemelos compartirían con ella la información ante esa orden.

"Primero quiero informaros de que la señorita Granger, por voluntad de sus padres, está bajo la custodia de Severus Snape. Con la ayuda de Remus Lupin y el joven señor Weasley, ya se ha instalado en su casa y ya la están cuidando muy bien." Empezó el profesor Dumbledore haciendo una pausa para sonreír a Severus y Hermione donde estaban de pie juntos.

"Lo siguiente es que esta noche vamos a añadir una nueva miembro a la Orden. Quiero presentaros a la hija de Minerva y mía Anna Gall Snape. Anna también es la mujer de de Severus." Hermione oyó los sonidos de sorpresa pero no estaba segura de si era porque los profesores Dumbledore y Mc Gonagall tenían una hija o si porque estaba casada con Severus. Seguramente por las dos cosas.

Y Harry por fin comprendió porque los ojos de Anna le resultaban tan familiares. Ella había heredado los ojos de su padre.

"También quiero presentaros a mis nietos. Primero tenemos a Remy Minerva Snape de doce años. Ella está en Ravenclaw, como su madre y usa el nombre de Remy Gall cuando está en Hogwarts." Desde su sitio entre su madre y su hermano, Remy sonrió tímidamente cuando toda la atención se centró en ella.

"El siguiente es Brian Severus Snape, que cumplirá 11 años en unas semanas. Empezará en Hogwarts en septiembre como Brian Gall." Desde su sitio entre su padre y Remy, Brian sonrió con orgullo ante toda la atención que le prestaban por ser un alumno de primer año en Hogwarts.

"Por último en brazos de su padre, está Lillian Eileen Snape. Lily tiene cuatro años, y es un niña de papá." Lily escondió su cara en el cuello de su padre cuando toda la atención se centró en ella.

"Ahora estoy seguro de que queréis hacer muchas preguntas, y todas serán respondidas en su momento. Podéis acercaros con libertad a Minerva o a mí, y contestaremos todas las que podamos. También, estoy seguro de que Remus podrá contestar a vuestras preguntas. Ahora por favor, disfrutar de la comida tan estupenda que ha preparado la señora Weasley." Dijo por último el profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione se llevó discretamente a Remy y a Brian, mientras que Remus consiguió coger a Lily de los brazos de su padre para llevársela a donde estaba Harry con Ron, Ginny y Tonks. Ni Ron ni Hermione dejaron de notar la mirada de Tonks cuando vio la facilidad con la que Remus cogió a Lily.

"Ron, te echamos de menos la otra noche en casa." Dijo Brian saludando a su nuevo amigo.

"Sí, yo deseaba haber estado allí. Hermione siempre me está hablando de todos esos fantásticos juegos de mesa, y estaba esperando el día en que pudiera jugar a uno. De todas maneras, hay unas personas que quiero presentaros. Remy, Brian y Lily esta es mi hermana Ginny Weasley, y el mejor amigo de Hermione y mío, Harry Potter."

Tanto Ginny como Harry les saludaron calurosamente, y Hermione le llenó de orgullo ver como Harry se contenía. Como ellos, le habían dado unas sorpresas hacía poco, y el hecho de que obviamente Severus había dado los nombres a sus hijas en honor a Remus y su madre era lo que más le sorprendió.

Ella también pensaba que Harry se había dado cuenta de a quién se parecía Lily. Mientras Remy era igual a su madre, menos en el color del pelo y Brian se parecía a Severus, excepto por sus ojos azules, Lily tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes. Hermione lo había comentado la noche anterior cuando estaban hablando en la cama, y Severus le dijo que ellos también se sorprendieron mucho con el color de ojos y pelo que tenía Lily.

Albus había sugerido que Lily Potter, obviamente les había dado un regalo, como premio al mismo regalo que Severus le había dado, conservando su promesa de que protegería a Harry costara lo que costara. Remus estuvo de acuerdo con esa observación, y por eso Anna insistió en llamar al bebé Lily.

"Bien, es la hora de preparar la reunión. Ginny, ¿puedes enseñar a Remy, Brian y Lily a dónde ir? Por favor, ayuda a Remy a cuidar de Lily. El resto de vosotros seguidme." Dijo el profesor Dumbledore mientras les guiaba hacia la habitación donde se reunían. Remus pasó a Lily a los brazos de Remy, y siguió al profesor Dumbledore junto a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Tonks.

Continuará

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen Ms. Rowlings, sólo los utilizo para mi imaginación.

_**Nota de la traductora:**__ Siento muchísimo el retraso, he ido muy liada con todo, entre trabajo, que estoy preparando unas oposiciones y demás, no he dado abasto. Espero seguir con la traducción de este fic más a menudo y poder subir capítulos de forma regular. Os recuerdo que este fic no es mío, es de tamara72, bajo el título origina "The real meaning of family", espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo._

**Capítulo 11 - Cosas de la Orden**

Hermione echó un vistazo a la mesa en la sala de reuniones. Casi todas las caras le resultaban familiares y le ayudó a mantener la calma. El profesor Dumbledore presidía la mesa, con la profesora McGonagall a su derecha, Kingsley Shacklebolt a su izquierda. Al lado de la profesora McGonagall estaban Ana, Severus, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Remus, Tonks y el profesor Flitwick. Al lado de Kingsley estaban Ojo-Loco, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur. Charlie, George y Fred.

Para empezar, el profesor Dumbledore volvió a presentar a Anna, y contó algo de su historia. El profesor preguntó si alguien tenía algun problema, pero sabiendo que Anna era su hija, Hermione dudaba que alguien pusiera alguno. Así pues, Anna entró a formar parte de la Orden.

A continuación Arthur y Kingsley dieron su informe sobre el Ministerio. Bill informó acerca de sus relaciones con los duendes de Gringotts. Remus informó que las negociaciones con los hombres lobo no iban bien debido a las promesas que Voldemort hacía a Fenrir y sus seguidores. También comunicaron que Hagrid seguía en su búsqueda de los gigantes, pero que volvería al inicio del curso escolar.

Kingsley explicó las medidas de seguridad que se iban a tomar para tener seguros a los niños en Hogwarts. Tonks y otros tres aurores serían enviados para ayudar a mantener la seguridad en la escuela, en particular trabajaría con la profesora McGonagall, encargándose de la seguridad de la casa de Gryffindor lo cual alegró a Hermione.

Dumbledore informó acerca del nuevo curso en Hogwarts. "La mayor parte de las clases serán impartidas por los mismos profesores, excepto por la necesidad de los niños de aprender a defenderese debido a que el año pasado no pudieron aprender nada, este año se pondrá el doble de esfuerzo para que aprendan a hacer hechizos. Para ello, el profesor Snape y Remus Lupin darán las clases juntos".

"También iré el día 30 de Julio a contratar un nuevo profesor de Pociones. Harry, creo que me serás de gran ayuda para esto, por eso te recogeré antes en casa de tus tíos. Remus hablará con ellos cuando te deje en tu casa mañana".

Harry asintió a modo de respuesta.

"Harry, Ron y Hermione, me gustaría pediros que mantuvierais activo el DA por si necesitáramos vuestra ayuda, ya que estoy seguro de que sería los primeros en ayudar si hiciera falta. Me gustaría también que Remus y Nymphadora hicieran de supervisores. Harry, enseñaste muy bien a los estudiantes el curso pasado, pero sé que casi has llegado al límite de tus conocimientos de magia defensiva. Mantén en el grupo a los mismos estudiantes, y sólo admitir a nuevos miembros en los que estéis de acuerdo los tres. Ya que confío en vuestro buen juicio."

"Sí, señor." Dijeron los tres a la vez.

"Sobre Hermione, os he explicado que ahora está bajo la tutela de Severus. Aunque en el mundo mágico se hace mayor de edad a los 17 años, estará bajo la tutela de Severus hasta los 18 años, ya que es hija de muggles, y es la edad legal en la que alcanza la mayoría de edad en el mundo muggle."

Hermione ya sabía éso, pero varias personas se sorprendieron ante esa información, sobre todo los Weasley y Harry.

"Severus, desde que ella es un miembro más de tu familia, creo correctamente que harás los mismos arreglos para ella como los que has hecho con tus hijos."

Severus miró a Anna, que asintió para dar su consentimiento. "Sí, si la persona acepta." Severus miró a Remus que sonrió y asintió.

"Bien. Os lo explicaré . Remus es el padrino de los tres hijos de Severus y Anna." Empezó a explicar Dumbledore lo cual sorprendió a muchos de ellos. "Pero desde que el ministerio no deja a los hombres lobo ser los padrinos legales de niños que no son como ellos, Minerva cuidará de ellos si Severus y Anna mueren. Para que lo entendáis, si pasara algo, los niños vivirían con Remus, y Minerva seguiría cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades como abuela. Aunque Remus técnicamente no es el padrino de Hermione, la custodia se aplicaría de la misma manera."

Hermione hubiera jurado que Harry estaba a punto de preguntar algo, probablemente algo sobre porqué ella no se iba a vivir con Remus ahora. Pero vió como Remus ponía una mano en el brazo de Harry, para darle a entender que no era el momento ni lugar para preguntarlo. Hermione le lanzó a Remus una sonrisa de agradecimiento por controlar a Harry."

"Ahora, Severus tiene que dar su informe." Dijo Dumbledore llamando la atención.

"El Señor Tenebroso hizo una reunión esta manyana temprano. Entre los presentes estaban, Belatrix Lestrange, Anton Dolohov y Narcissa Malfoy. Y aunque no estaba muy contento por el fracaso de la misión para matar a Hermione, le alegraba saber que ella estaba bajo mi tutela." Hermione vio como cerraba y abría el puño como si le doliera. "No me ha dado todavía órdenes, y estaba un poco enfadado porque no le había informado desde el primer momento."

"Te va a obligar a matarla." Dijo Kingsley.

Severus asintió y puso una mano en el brazo que parecía causarle el dolor.

"¿Qué te pasa en el brazo?" preguntó Hermione.

Severus se giró para mirarla. "Me llama el Señor Tenebroso, tengo que irme pronto.

En ese momento, Anna le cogió por el brazo que le dolía. "¡NO! Sabes qué es lo que te va a pedir, y cuando te niegues no te dejará volver a casa."

"No me matarà." Le dijo mirándola.

"Lo hará si te niegas a hacer el juramento inquebrantable." Dijo Anna suplicándole.

"No me negaré a hacerlo." Respondió Severus.

"Sólo lo hará." Terminó Remus por é, y Severus se giró para mirarle.

"Entonces morirás." Dijo Anna.

"Sabemos que mientras haga de espía, eso puede suceder. Pero no hay manera de quitarme ésto del brazo." Dijo Severus apartando su brazo y enseñandole la Marca Tenebrosa que parecía arder en su brazo.

"Entonces te la quitaremos." Dijo Remus.

"¿Cómo?¿Me cortaréis el brazo?" sé que Potter lo haría muy contento. De todas maneras, ¿cómo váis a obtener información sin mí?". Dijo Severus.

"Mejor tener un amigo y colega vivo, que un espía muerto." Respondió Remus. "y sabes que he encontrado una manera de quitártela, sin cortarte el brazo."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kingsley sorprendido.

"He estado investigando la manera de quitar la marca de la piel de Severus, y la he encontrado. Empecé a investigar desde la muerte de Lily y James, y encontré la solución poco después de que muriera Sirius. Albus tendrá que hacer la ceremonia, y hacen falta cuatro participantes específicos, su amor, su hijo, un amigo de verdad y la persona que necesita su ayuda. Seguramente será doloroso, pero es la única manera de salvar a Hermione sin que Severus muera a corto plazo.

"Asumo que quieres decir que Anna, tú y el señor Potter participarán. Pero no voy a meter en ésto a ninguno de mis hijos." Dijo Severus.

"Remy puede hacerlo." Dijo Anna tratando de tranquilizarle.

"No, no dejaré que participe en ésto." Dijo Severus.

"Quizá no tenga que hacerlo." Dijo Hermione con calma, y todos le miraron. Ella miró a Remus y le preguntó. "¿Tiene que ser un hijo de sangre?"

"No lo dice claramente, pero seguramente no. Niguno de nosotros tenemos su sangre." Dijo Remus entendiendo lo que Hermione quería decir.

"¿Crees que podría ser yo?" preguntó Hermione.

Remus la miró, después a Severus, a Dumbledore y la volvió a mirar. "Creo que sí."

**Continuará**


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son de JK Rowlings..._

_**Nota de la traductora:** Ante todo disculparme por haber tardado tanto en subir una nueva actualización, he estado varios meses sin ordenador y ha sido imposible._

**Gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia, y espero seguir actualizando de forma más regular.**

Capítulo 12 – El Ritual

"¡NO!" Dijo Severus.

"Hermione no correrá ningún peligro. No te lo habría dicho si fuera un riesgo para alguien, especialmente alguno de tus hijos." Dijo Remus y Severus vio que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no quería poner en peligro la vida de Hermione. Sabía que tenía las de perder si se peleaba con Anna, pero Hermione era su responsabilidad.

"Mi papel no es diferente al de Harry, y él no ha cumplido todavía los dieciséis." dijo Hermione.

"Sí, pero el señor Potter tiene todavía que dar su consentimiento. Pero, ¿por qué lo haría? Si me odia." Respondió Severus.

"Pero el aceptará, ¿verdad Harry?" Dijo Hermione mirando directamente a Harry. "¿Aceptas ayudar a quitar la marca oscura del brazo de Severus?.

"Hermione, no tiene ninguna razón para ayudar." Protestó Severus.

"Sí, sí que la tiene. No quiere que vuelva a pasar lo que nos ha pasado a él y a mí, a Remy, Brian y Lily. No quiere que viva sabiendo que tuviste que morir para protegerme. Lo hará porque me quiere, y yo te necesito." Dijo Hermione sin apartar su mirada de Harry.

"Lo haré. Por Hermione, lo haré." Dijo Harry y Hermione le sonrió.

"Ron, tiendes a ser sobre protector con Hermione, ayúdame a convencerla de que no siga para delante."

"Lo siento, pero primero, Hermione no va a cambiar de opinión, segundo, Remus dice que no corre peligro, y tercero, y aprende ésto bien, una vez se le ha metido algo en la cabeza a Hermione, no hay manera de convencerla de lo contrario." Dijo Ron a Severus, con lo que ganó un beso en la mejilla de Hermione.

"¿Ves?, ya está todo arreglado." Dijo Hermione dando por finalizada la discusión.

"Antes de dar mi consentimiento, tengo que hablar con Albus, Remus y Kingsley en privado." Dijo Severus.

Mientras los cuatro hombres se fueron a discutir en uno de los rincones haciendo un hechizo muffliato, Hermione y Anna le dieron las gracias a Harry por querer ayudar.

En el rincón, Severus dijo, "Si perdemos el espía de los mortífagos, vamos a perder una gran ventaja."

"De todas maneras eres imprescindible en la Orden, con marca o sin ella en tu brazo. Tienes suficientes conocimientos de sus movimientos después de cuatro años espiándolos, así que no pienses que todo tu trabajo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo." Le dijo Kingsley.

"A lo mejor él..." empezó a decir Severus, pero Remus le interrumpió

"Ya sabes que sí. Yo sé que sí. Todo el mundo que está en esta habitación, incluyendo a Hermione saben que sí. Además ya has integrado a Hermione completamente a tu familia. Puedo decirlo con seguridad desde anoche cuando ella tuvo esa pesadilla, y lo sabemos por tu reacción cuando se ha ofrecido a ayudar con el ritual. ¿Cómo piensas protegerla si te matan? ¿De qué utilidad serás a la Orden entonces? ¿Cómo protegerás a Anna y a tus hijos? Te necesitan, y ya has oído a Hermione, ella también te necesita. " Dijo Remus. "Y ésto suena un poco egoísta, pero no creo que pueda soportar perder a otro amigo."

"Severus, es la hora." Dijo Dumbledore.

Severus miró a Remus, y se volvió para mirar a Anna hablando con Tonks y Minerva. Anna, dándose cuenta de que la estaba mirando, se giró y le sonrió. Entonces miró en dirección donde estaba Hermione cogida de la mano de Ron hablando con Harry y los gemelos. "Ok. Ésto me va a doler, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero después el dolor se habrá ido para siempre." Le dijo Remus para tranquilizarle.

"¿Y bien?" Les preguntó Anna.

"Acabemos con ésto de una vez." Dijo Severus y tanto Anna como Minerva fueron a darle un abrazo, mientras Hermione sonreía aliviada.

Dumbledore cambió rápidamente la habitación, quitando la mesa y las sillas. Los que no participaban directamente en el ritual hicieron un círculo alrededor de Dumbledore, Severus, Anna, Remus, Hermione y Harry.

Remus dio las instrucciones del ritual a Dumbledore, que hizo que Anna. Remus, Hermione y Harry sacaran sus varitas y Severus se arremangó para dejar la marca a la vista. Dumbledore dio instrucciones a los cuatro para que colocaran sus varitas en la marca y que repitieran con él. "Aufero is vestigium. Per diligo, parvulus, amicus sino muneris tu novus rector. Aufero vestigium."

Mientras repetían la frase, salieron haces de luz de las varitas. Roja de la de Anna, amarilla de la de Hermione, azul de la de Remus y morada de la de Harry.

"Verus diligo , parvulus of pectus pectoris , fidelis amicus , fortis rector certamen ut aufero servitus. Aufero vestigium." They repeated.

"Verus diligo, parvulus of pectus pectoris, fidelis amicus, fortis rector certamen id aufero servitus. Aufero vestigium." Repitieron.

Severus notó una quemadura en su brazo mientras las luces de de todas las varitas cambiaban al color plateado.

"Aufero vestigium. Haud diutius in muneris uy malum. Maluco nos non disceptar. Benevolencia sceptrum Solvo vernula. Aufero vestigium." Repitieron.

Severus notó un dolor seco mientras la marca seguía quemándole y las varitas emitían una luz dorada.

"Solvo vernula. Haud diutius imperium per vinco. Aufero vestigium eximo is vir. Nex haud diutius sceptrum vita of vernula. Vernula ero solvo, vernula est solvo, vernula est suus own vinco. Aufero vestigium. Solvo vir."

Una rápida luz blanca salió de las varitas y entonces todo acabó. Remus sujetó a Severus antes de que se cayera al suelo de dolor. Arrodillándose en el suelo con Severus en sus brazos, Anna se arrodilló cerca de Severus cogiendo su mano. Harry se acercó a Hermione cogiéndole la mano mientas miraban como desparecía poco a poco la marca.

Finalmente, el dolor se fue poco a poco, Severus miró su brazo y comprobó que ya no tenía la marca, y miró a su mujer para ver como la caían silenciosas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Cogiéndola entre sus brazos , la abrazó fuertemente, con la sensación de quitarse un gran peso de encima. Anna y Remus le ayudaron a levantarse, y para su sorpresa, Hermione corrió a abrazarlo.

Todos los que estaban en la habitación estaban sorprendidos al ver como se había ido la marca del brazo de Severus.

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que Voldermort se dé cuenta de que ha perdido a otro sirviente? Preguntó Harry.

"Él ya lo sabe. Ahora nuestros secretos, y sus guardianes son lo más importante. No sólo para protegernos, sino también a todos los que amamos." Dijo Dumbledore.

_Continuará..._

Nota de la traductora 2: Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, la autora del fic dice que para el hechizo que sale en este capítulo usó un traductor del latín. Y como siempre dejar un review, son siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
